


Art: Lasting Legacies

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: 2.6: The Exception to the Rule, Cover Art, Digital Art, Episode Tag, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Bull gets a phone call he’s been dreading, and it leads to a discussion about legacies and moving on.Episode tag to 2.6: The Exception to the RuleWritten in celebration of International Fanworks Day #IFD2019.





	Art: Lasting Legacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



Further proof a wee bit of encouragement goes a long way, and that Elbeeinthewild is awesome!

 

This is a lovely story set two years after the events in the episode, The Exception to the Rule. If you are unfamiliar with the episode, the story may not make as much sense. It's a great episode, so go watch, if you haven't! Even better, this is a nifty story based on it, so double WIN! Grab some kleenex and enjoy!

 

Story based on events in 2.6: “The Exception to the Rule”. 

[Lasting Legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785910)

 


End file.
